


Peregrination - Gift Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1182]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony doesn't really want to join the team for the progressive dinner, but he agrees anyway.





	Peregrination - Gift Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/26/2002 for the word [peregrination](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/26/peregrination).
> 
> peregrination  
> A traveling from place to place; a wandering.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159363.html) at the ncis-discuss LJ for Day 13 theme Ribbons/Gift Wrap/Wrapping Gifts.

“Come on Tony, it will be fun. Even Vance and his family are joining in. You have to come.” Abby begged.

“Will Gibbs be there?”

“He said he’d come if you came.”

“Alright. Count me in, Abbs. Make sure you get the boss there.”

“Will do. Make sure you bring gifts for everyone.”

“This is a dinner party. Why do we need gifts?”

“It’s the Christmas party. We’re all exchanging gifts as well.”

“How many houses are we going to again?”

“I wanted to go to everyone’s house, but Ducky convinced me it would take too much time. So we’re only doing 3 houses which will still be around 3 hours at a minimum.”

“Who all is cooking?”

“Jackie volunteered to cook, Ducky did as well, and the only other one close to them is Bishop so I’m going to go over to her place and help her get something set up.”

Tony nodded. He was happy to not have to cook. No one really knew he could cook besides Gibbs and he liked keeping it that way.

He wasn’t sure about this progressive dinner thing that Abby was initiating. Apparently, there would be a peregrination from Vance’s house to Ducky’s house and finally end at Bishop’s place. He also didn’t understand how the whole gift thing would work.

His understanding of progressive dinners was that the goal was to move people along so that they didn’t take forever. It seemed like presents would be counter intuitive to that. Still Tony knew better than to show up without presents. 

He hoped this wasn’t going to be a disaster. Arriving at Vance’s house with his presents, he was directed to set them under the tree. Jackie had made a pinecone shaped blue cheese spread topped with almonds. 

She had a variety of crackers, chips, and vegetables to dip in it. It was a nice start. There weren’t really many chairs. Vance had cleared out the front room, so that it was a collection of tables and people were encouraged to move around and talk to others. 

Because of the lack of seating, they didn’t linger long. By the time they finished the appetizers and drinks all the presents had been spirited away to the next house. Apparently, they wouldn’t open gifts until the last house as an encouragement to not linger too long. 

At Ducky’s house they were served an amazing beef brisket with cranberry gravy and sesame broccoli to go with it, since Ducky was always trying to get people to eat healthy. It was all surprisingly yummy. The conversation flowed well and people lingered more at Ducky’s house before they were ready to leave.

Finally, they arrived at Bishop’s house and were served an amazing peppermint angel roll that Abby had made. As they partook of the dessert, Abby handed out the presents so that everyone had the ones that they were to open. 

They took turns opening gifts, so that everyone could enjoy the dessert as well. Everyone thanked each other for the gifts. Tony surprised himself as he realized that all the gifts he’d received were actually things he liked. 

He thought the others felt the same way. All in all the progressive dinner was a success, but he wasn’t eager to repeat the experience. It was a little too much time spent with his coworkers.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
